


Smugglers Destiny

by TwilightDawn97



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Character, Rating May Change, force sensitive smuggler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDawn97/pseuds/TwilightDawn97
Summary: A force sensitive with no desire to become a Jedi, Nico spends his time working as a smuggler and living an easy life. But after a disastrous run to Ord Mantell, his life is flipped around once more and now he's dealing with family drama, making more enemies than he can count and being forced to follow a destiny he doesn't want.





	Smugglers Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> hey, just an idea ive had for a while now, thought I may as well post it since we're still in lockdown

Nico groaned, the incessant beeping of his com-link seemingly getting louder and louder. He shoved his face into the duvet, his head pounding with every beep. He began smacking his hand down next to him on the bed for a few moments before he finally hit the com-link, accepting the call as he knew exactly who it was. ''Morning!'', a cheerful voice said loudly and Nico pushed his face into his duvet harder. Marz was always so loud in the mornings, Nico was positive it was because Marz knew he wasn't a 'morning' person. ''Are you still in bed sleepyhead? Come on and get up, up, up because I have got a job for you''.  
Nico groaned, not answering him. Trust the one night he decides to get fantastically drunk only to wind up working the next day. No work for over five weeks and now suddenly boom, deliver some 'cargo' whilst hungover. Perfect. Nico was seriously contemplating just cutting Marz off, who had started chanting 'get up get up' but realised that he'd simply keep on calling him and that it was better to just answer him now and get some piece and quiet later.  
''Alright, alright I'm awake, please shut up'', Nico whined, sitting up on his bed and brushing his hair out of his eyes, rubbing them, ''Honestly Boss, do you know how annoying you are?''.  
''Incredibly'', Marz answered with a small bow, wide smile on his handsome face,''But of course, only for you. You are my favourite employee after all''. Nico rolled his eyes, resting his head on his knees and looking at the small holo-projection of his 'Boss', a tall human male in his early twenties, blonde hair, green eyes and totally Nico's type. ''And for my favourite employee I have got a nice, simple job for you''.  
''Oh really?'', Nico asked, sceptical. Last job had almost had him arrested by Republic Customs on Corellia, an ordeal Nico only escaped by getting lucky. ''What type of job is it this time? You're not going to ask me to find some dirt on a Senator are you? I already have a headache, I can't be dealing with Coruscant today''.  
Marz laughed, terribly infectious but Nico's self-induced headache had rendered him immune,''As if I need help disgracing any of those cowards. No, I got a call from an old friend who can't make a run, she's gotten in some trouble with the law and doesn't think going to Ord Mantell is a good idea. Asked if I knew anyone with a clean record who could accept the contract instead''.  
''If she wants somebody with a clean record why are you calling me?''.  
''Because out of all the smugglers who work for me, your records cleanest'', Marz admitted with a shrug. Nico stared at him, rubbing the side of his forehead where the headache was worst.  
''You know Boss, I feel like that says a lot about you''.  
Marz laughed again, that big unapologetic smile on his face,''Probably''. Nico sighed, but he couldn't help but smile. Marz just had that affect on people. Charismatic, handsome, kind, he was the poster boy for Senators Aide's everywhere. Nico thought it was actually kind of amazing nobody had found out Marz had a shady side business going on, using smugglers to collect information and certain 'items' that boosted his rise within the Senate.  
''I'm surprised your Senator hasn't found out you do things like this'', Nico told him, finally deciding to get up and search for painkillers for his head,''I imagine the discovery of a senators aide using criminals to boost his own political image would cause quite the scandal''. He said the last part in a mock concerned tone and Marz laughed, giving Nico another wide grin.  
''What Senator Amali doesn't know won't disgrace her''. Nico gave him a 'yeah okay' look and grabbed a shirt, loose fitting and slightly too big and picked up his com-link, carrying it to his ships medical bay, ''Besides, this job isn't anything to do with politics. It's just a simple run''.  
''See, I would believe that'', Nico began, rummaging around and giving out a 'aha!' when he found the painkillers, ''But whenever you give me a job something always goes wrong''.  
''Hey, you can't blame all that on me''.  
''Nah, pretty sure I can''. Nico swallowed two painkillers dry, putting the rest back. Of course it wasn't all Marz's fault something always went wrong. Every single time, it was either the law showing up, or being accused of being fake because he was 'too young', or people trying to scam him out of credits because he was 'too young'. The age thing had made it particularity difficult to even find jobs in the first place because a lot of people didn't think he had enough experience. Yes, Nico may have only been seventeen when he became a 'Captain' of his own ship, but he had plenty of life experience dealing with the criminal underworld. And if it wasn't his age that was an issue it was the fact he was an alien. Sure only the scummier types mocked him for that, but it still wasn't pleasant. Thank the force he had his mothers Disguiser, if green skin made people xenophobic he didn't want to think about what they'd say to turquoise, not to mention the eyes. One look at them and Nico would bet his entire ship the first words out of people mouths would be 'Sith'. But he didn't have to worry about that, he had his Disguiser, to the rest of the galaxy he looked like a normal Mirialan man. Green skin, green eyes, pale blonde hair. Just like his mother.  
''Look'', Marz said, ''I know the jobs don't always go great, but this one really is an easy one. Just a simple pick up and drop off''. Nico sighed again. Yes, the job sounded easy, and it's not like he could be picky. Before he met Marz seven months ago he was barely getting any jobs. Besides, even though he was hungover he really was bored.  
''The place I'd be dropping the stuff off'', Nico asked, shifting so he was sitting crossed legged on the floor and in front of the com-link,''There wouldn't be any Jedi there, right?''.  
''No Jedi, not even one of the military bases'', Marz assured him, sounding a lot more professional now. Nico nodded, his stomach still twisting in worry. Although he tried to keep his force abilities hidden, sometimes he still screwed up. It was how he had met Marz in the first place. An argument with a spice dealer in the lower parts of Coruscant, a part of Black Sun territory, had gotten incredibly heated and in his anger Nico had blown up a speeder car. Everyone in the vicinity blamed Black Sun, a gang who had been getting practically violent, and in the confusion Nico had managed to run. What he had failed to notice was a certain Senators aid who had watched the entire thing go down and knew exactly what had happened.  
Growing up the way he did, it didn't take Nico long to figure out someone was following him. Two people, a man and a droid. A few sharp turns, a couple of stops into various stores and double backing and Nico had figured out who was following him. As casually as he could, he walked to a quiet part of that particular part of Black Sun territory, a small residential area, and hid in one of the narrow alleyways. Sure enough, Marz followed. Nico waited until he had walked past before leaping out, slamming Marz to the ground, grabbing his wrist and snapping it back so hard he broke it. Marz lay on the floor yelling in pain, and instead of taking that chance to run a wave of guilt suddenly hit Nico. He kneeled down, saying how sorry he was and oh wow, did you need a med-pac? As Nico was getting increasingly more worried and trying to help, Marz suddenly took out a holo-camera and snapped a picture. Nico blinked in surprise, honestly not expecting that. As he still knelt there in surprise Marz chucked the holo-camera and the droid Nico had completely forgotten about caught it, running off. Nico had instantly stood up to chase the droid down but Marz grabbed his leg, tripping him up and began to make him a deal. Work for him, and he wouldn't tell the Jedi or any Republic official about his force abilities.  
Even with a freshly broken wrist Marz didn't let an opportunity for a force user to work for him to pass him by and despite being blackmailed, Nico kind of respected him for it. Nico would smuggle a few personal things from time to time and take on a few jobs. Yeah Marz already had a few personal smugglers, but none of them could use the Force. Without much choice, Nico dejectedly accepted. Seven months later and here they were.  
Their friendship had started off rocky, but Marz kept his word and despite being quite cunning and ambitious, he was genuinely a nice person. At least he was to Nico anyway. He hadn't quite forgiven the blackmail but he wasn't angry about it any more.  
''So, you taking the job?'', Marz asked, already knowing the answer. Nico yawned, stretching his arms up. He needed supplies anyway, and it'd be nice to get off the ship for a few hours. Fresh air would probably do his hangover good.  
''Oh alright'', he agreed giving Marz a small smile,''It's just dropping off some blasters''.  
''Exactly!'', Marz said, big smile on his face,''A totally easy job, I'm sure you'll have no trouble at all. I gotta go, I'll send you the coordinates of the blasters and where you need to drop them off. Talk to a lady called Pam to pick them up and then you're dropping them off to a guy named Skavak, he works for Viduu. Good luck, bye-bye!''.  
The com-link went silent and Nico sighed, using the Force to make the com-link float in the air. Guess he was going to Ord Mantell.

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't happy with the first draft so ive edited it quite a bit


End file.
